A Robin's Broken Wings: Rise of the X
by All-Knowing-Oracle
Summary: When Robin is gravely injured in combat with a new villain,there's only one who can take his place:Red X.But will RedX be able to fill Robin's spot as a justicefighting leader,or will his criminal habits lead the Titans to perish?
1. Broken

**_A Robin's Broken Wings: Rise of the X _**

**Chapter One: Broken**

_I will avenge my father. I will take down this city. I will destroy the Teen Titans._

A tall, sleek young man stood tall and proud on top of one of the highest buildings in Jump City. He looked around the area carefully. Not much to see. But off in the distance he spotted what he was looking for. The big, lit up T that marked the home of the Teen Titans.

The young man's name was Jericho, and he was the son of one of the Teen Titans' greatest enemies ever: Slade. He was trained in combat and martial arts just as well as his father. He had learned all his father had, and more, though he was only eighteen. He was a trained assassin, brought up learning 'Fight to kill'. He would take no mercy on the Titans, or anyone who tried to step in his way. These people had killed his father. They deserved to suffer. He would use every bit of training in him to take down the Teen Titans.

Jericho was smart too. He had done his research, learned their weaknesses. So he knew that the first step was to take down the leader.

He was going to break the Robin's wings.

* * *

The next night Robin found himself one on one in combat with Jericho himself. The other Titans were unaware that Robin had even gone out at all. He had snuck out. He had wanted to be alone. 

Now, as Jericho pounced from the shadows at him, he wished he weren't so alone. But he knew he could handle it. He always had before.

Jericho leapt at Robin, tackling him to the ground. Robin shoved him off, leaping up and steadying himself, ready in case of another attack.

"_You_,"the other boy, only about eighteen or so, growled viciously. Robin stared at him intently.

"Who are you?"he asked.

"You killed my father. And now you'll pay."The other boy swung a punch at Robin. Robin ducked, though he didn't see the boot come swinging out at him from below, knocking him off his feet. Robin fell face first to the ground. He quickly rolled out of the way of another kick, leaping up again and grabbing his stick from his utility belt. The other boy had also pulled out a large stick. He swung at Robin, who stopped the blow with his own stick. Robin ducked quickly, the sprung back up, smashing his stick into the back of the other boy's head. The boy hardly flinched, grabbing his own stick and swatting Robin fiercely. Robin went flying into the opposite wall, bashing his head. Blood trickle down pass his eyebrow, but he ignored it, turning back to the stranger with whom he was fighting.

"Who was your father?"Robin asked. The boy shot another punch at Robin's jaw, but Robin blocked it, quickly stepping away.

"Your greatest nemesis _ever_,"the boy replied. And this time he _did_ nail Robin in the jaw. Hard. Robin stumbled back a little, though he didn't lose his footing. He braced himself, then leapt into the air, using some of his old acrobatic skills. But the other boy caught him in mid-air, sending him crashing back down to the ground. Luckily Robin landed on his back, which was much less painful than if he had landed on his stomach. The other boy socked Robin right in the nose as hard as he could. More blood gushed from Robin's nose.

Robin rubbed his nose, and jumped back up as quickly as possible. The other boy swung his stick at Robin's head. Robin ducked just in time, and used his own stick to swat at the boy. But hr snatched up Robin's stick, tossing it aside. He pinned Robin up against the wall so that his feet were dangling helplessly.

"My name is Jericho. You killed my father Slade. And now I've come to avenge him. _You will suffer_."Robin jammed his knee right into Jericho's stomach. Jericho doubled over, gasping for air. Robin quickly grabbed his stick again, and charged at Jericho.

"Your father was a bad man, Jericho. I don't want to hurt you, but if you make it necessary..."he growled, standing over Jericho. Jericho suddenly reeled around, snatching Robin's ankle and making him come tumbling to the cement.

"Go on, little birdie. _Try_ and hurt me,"he challenged. Robin was about to jump back up, but Jericho pinned him down with his foot. He punched him right in the side of the head. Robin reached up, trying to swing at Jericho, but Jericho caught his arm. There was a horrible _crack_ and Robin cried out in pain as he felt the bones in his arm snap. Jericho punched Robin again, even harder this time. Robin started feeling dizzy. He could feel the blood all over his face, and hear the ringing in his ears...

Robin tried once more to hit Jericho. This time he succeeded. Jericho fell off of Robin...but Robin found it hard to get up. He sat up slowly, trying to focus enough to get to his feet. He could run, go get help...no, he could call the others. Before he could get his thoughts straight, Jericho had lifted him up high over his head. He tossed Robin hard into the wall. Robin moaned as he felt his leg snap upon hitting thebrick. Jericho marched over, grabbing Robin and dragging him across the street. He punched him again, harder than ever. Robin was fighting to stay conscious. _Come on, get your communicator. Call Cyborg. Don't pass out..._But Jericho had grabbed the stick again, and smashed it into Robin's back painfully. He dropped Robin to the ground, and Robin thought he might be done. But no. Jericho kicked him int the ribs with his large boot. He hit him again with the big metal stick, right in the back. He rolled Robin over, crushing down hard on his ribs and chest. Robin could barely even moan. He almost couldn't breath. The wind wouldn't come out of him as his lungs were being pounded furiously. All he could do was gasp and moan as Jericho beat him senseless. Jericho raised Robin up again, this time bringing him crashing right down on a fire hydrant. There was a horrible cracking noise and Robin felt a pain surge through him like he had never felt before. He slumped to the ground, unable to move at all. He couldn't move, couldn't moan, couldn't breath...everything was going dark...the last thing he heard were Jericho's solemn words: "I've broken the robin's wings. You will _never_ fly again."And then Robin's entire world was engulfed by darkness.


	2. Leader Fallen

**Chapter Two: Leader Fallen**

When Robin opened his eyes again he was lying in a sun-filled hospital room. He wanted to rub his eyes, but he found he couldn't move his arms. He looked down at himself. One arm was in a cast, the other attached to an IV. One leg was also wrapped in a cast, and there were bandages covering his body, and he could feel them on his face...

That's when Robin realized he wasn't wearing his mask. He was exposed, everyone could see him...but there was no one else in the room. He sighed. He had to get up, go find someone to explain this all to him...

But he couldn't get up. He tried to move and an immense pain overwhelmed him. He moaned a little, slowly lying back down. He couldn't move. He was stuck in a hospital somewhere and he couldn't move to contact anyone.

As if on cue, the door burst open and Starfire came soaring in frantically.

"Friend Robin, you are all right!"she squealed happily. She made a move to hug him, but Robin pulled back, wincing, afraid of more pain.

"Far from, actually..."he replied. Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy had all followed Starfire into the room. Starfire quickly lowered herself back onto the ground, standing at the side of Robin's bed. Cyborg grinned over at him.

"Hey man. We missed you. How've you been?"he asked.

"I honestly don't know. I just woke up about two minutes ago...but _what _happened?" Robin asked.

"Well, when we realized you had gone off the other night, and never came home, we tried contacting you. But we didn't get any answer on your communicator. So we went out to find you..."Cyborg began.

"We found you lying in the middle of the road, nearly beaten to death in downtown Jump City,"Raven continued.

"Yeah, so we called an ambulance and they took you to the Jump City Hospital. You've been totally comatose for three days,"Beast Boy finished. Robin's jaw dropped(also causing pain)

"_Three days_!"he cried. "Who knows how far Jericho could have gotten by now!"

"Who?"Cyborg asked.

"Jericho. He's Slade's son. He's the one I was fighting the other night...he said he was here to avenge his father, and that he had to 'break the robin's wings',"Robin explained.

"We haven't heard anything about him,"Raven said.

"He must have gotten away after he left me. You guys can start researching him, and once I get out of here in a few days I can go after him-"Robin was saying. The others all stopped, staring at him grimly.

"Friend Robin...we fear you shall not be home in 'a few days',"Starfire said sadly.

"Sure I will, I heal pretty quickly,"Robin insisted.

"Man, you're seriously hurt,"Cyborg said. Robin stopped.

"Well, how bad? I have some broken bones and something's killing my back, but what's so awful?"he asked.

"Robin, you're spine is damaged,"Raven said. Robin froze.

"Whoa...you mean, my back is _broken_?"he asked. Raven nodded solemnly.

"You were really banged up when he found you, man,"Cyborg recalled.

"Wait...I'm not going to be...paralyzed, am I?"Robin asked. The room went dead silent.

"The doctor's aren't sure. You're going to need a lot of care and medical treatment. It could take almost a year for you to completely heal..._if _you do heal,"Raven explained. Suddenly it was as if Robin's entire world was falling apart around him. He might be wheelchair bound. He might never move again, never run, never fight. And if he did, it could take at least two years to bring him back to the status he was at. He stared at the others, a look of horror on his face.

"No...no, this can't be happening! What am I supposed to do? What are _you_ supposed to do? The Teen Titans need a leader. Jericho has to be stopped. We can't put everything on hold like this, we need to take action!"Robin shouted hysterically.

"Robin, relax! We'll figure something out,"Beast Boy assured him.

"I can't let Jericho hurt any of you! There has to be something you can do, something_ I_ can do..."Robin pondered.

"Robin, _please_,"Starfire said suddenly, kneeling down at his bedside. Small tears were welling in her eyes."You _must _rest. We do not wish for you to remain injured for your entire life. We have missed you very much. Please, promise you will stop the working, and try to get better!"Robin looked down at Starfire. She meant it. He looked around at the others. They all looked very pleading and desperate. They needed a leader. They needed him to get better. He sighed, slumping back in his bed.

"I'll do everything I can to heal,"he assured them. They all smiled at him.

"Thank you, friend Robin,"Starfire said in relief.

"But the Teen Titans _will _need a leader while I'm recuperating. You need someone strong, someone who will take you after Jericho,"Robin insisted.

"Come on, man, I think we can handle this guy ourselves,"Cyborg said. Robin shook his head.

"No...no, you need someone else,"he continued.

"Don't you trust us?"Cyborg asked.

"I do, it's just-"

"Oh, you don't think any of us are capable of filling _your _shoes, huh?"Cyborg snapped.

"No, it's not that-"

"You need control over _everything_, don't you?"Cyborg ranted.

"I can't lose anyone else!"Robin cried suddenly. Cyborg stopped. Robin sighed. "Jericho is dangerous. He has a killer instinct. He's relentless, he won't stop if you can't fight back, he'll take advantage of that. I tried to fight him. He's strong and he's violent. I can't put my team up against that without a strong enough leader to help and guide you."Cyborg hung his head a little, obviously embarrassed at his rash outburst.

"Who do you have in mind?"Raven asked cautiously.

"I have a few people, but I'll have to narrow it down,"Robin admitted.

"We may discuss all of this later. Now, Robin must rest,"Starfire insisted, getting up. She patted Robin's pillow gently, turning from the bed and heading towards the door.

"We'll be back tomorrow,"Cyborg said.

"Okay..."Robin watched each of them go, as he slowly closed his eyes again. What would happen if he never _did_ recover? Who would take over the Teen Titans? Could the Titans continue? What would _he_ do? Go back to school, get a real job? He sighed. He was tired now. He would think about all of this when he woke up...

* * *

The next morning, Robin awoke to see a doctor standing over him. 

"Hello, Richard."She was a tall, slim, blonde woman, with deep blue eyes and a very kind, gentle smile. But Robin was paying more attention to what she had said. His eyes suddenly widened. She had used his real name. She grinned at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me,"she said kindly. "My name is Dr. Sarah Whitmore. I've been the one taking care of you."

"Um, hi,"Robin replied awkwardly.

"How are you feeling this morning?"Dr. Whitmore asked.

"Painful,"Robin replied, as Dr. Whitmore jabbed a needle into his left arm. She nodded in understanding.

"I understand. You were injured very seriously. We weren't sure if you were going to pull through for a while there...luckily you're stronger than most boys, so you were able to stay with it,"Dr. Whitmore explained. She proceeded to poke and prod at Robin, checking him all over the place. Surprisingly enough, Robin didn't find it painful having this woman poke his usually extremely painful spots. Her touch was gentle.

"So, do you want the full prognosis here?"Dr. Whitmore asked when she was done.

"Sure,"Robin replied, ready to hear it all.

"All right then. You suffer from a broken right arm, a broken left leg, cracked rib cages, damaged jaw, broken nose, fractured right wrist, several deep cuts on your face, and a snapped spinal cord,"Dr. Whitmore listed. She looked over at Robin sympathetically.

"Wow...I'm in pretty bad shape, huh?"Robin asked.

"Actually, for someone who's been through that much, you're coping nicely,"Dr. Whitmore replied. "Most people would still be in the comatose stage right now, but you've already begun healing. Like I said before, you're stronger than most boys. So, do you have any questions?"Robin paused. Then he let out a deep breath.

"Um, Dr. Whitmore...am I going be paralyzed?"he asked nervously. Dr. Whitmore grinned kindly again...and shook her head.

"Not as long as you take good care of yourself. But you won't be doomed to life in a wheelchair just yet,"she said. Robin sighed in relief. Then another question struck him.

"Well, how long do you think it could take me to heal?"he asked.

"In your case, quicker than most. I would guess nine months at the best. That includes physical therapy, bed rest AND possible surgery,"Dr. Whitmore explained. Robin stared at her.

"Nine months, huh?"he asked grimly. She nodded.

"As long as you follow all the instructions and care of the hospital, then we can have you back in tip top shape by about November,"she insisted. Robin sighed.

"Well, thank you doctor..."he said. Dr. Whitmore patted his shoulder, offering a sympathetic smile.

"You'll be fine, Richard,"she assured him. And she left. The minute she left Robin started thinking. The Teen Titans were going to need a replacement leader. Someone just as strong and agile as he was. Someone who could lead the Titans just as well as he could. Someone who could fight Jericho and win.

Robin had one person in mind.


	3. Robin's Choice

**Chapter Three: Robin's Choice**

The next day, Robin was wide awake and working when the Titans walked in.

"Hello, friend Robin! We have brought you the food of junk!"Starfire announced happily. Robin looked up, grinning, as they entered.

"Hey guys,"he greeted.

"Okay, so we managed to sneak in an assortment of cupcakes, gummy bears, chocolate bars, a few cookies and some of Star's pudding of well-ness,"Beast Boy listed, whipping out a large container of junk. Robin laughed a little.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it, but I'm really trying to stay fit and healthy while I'm in here so I can go back to my work outs and exercises when I get out,"he explained.

"So you don't want _any_ of this stuff?"Beast Boy asked in shock. Robin shook his head apologetically.

"Sorry Beast Boy-"

"Sorry? Are you _kidding_? This means more for me!"he laughed, quickly digging into the cupcakes. Robin grinned.

"It's really good to see you guys again,"he said. Cyborg grinned too.

"It's not the same without you back at the tower, man,"he said. "Hey, have they told you when you can come back to the tower?"Robin sighed.

"Dr. Whitmore said I should probably stay in a rehab center while I'm recovering. She doesn't trust me not to try and work if I'm back at the tower, and she says she wants me to forget completely about work and concentrate on getting better for now,"he explained.

"Dude, does that mean you'll be gone for months?"Beast Boy cried through a mouthful of cupcake. Robin grimaced, nodding.

"Yeah...they said nine months at the best,"he admitted.

"_You're going to be gone for nine months_?"Cyborg and Beast Boy cried in unison.

"No! This is a...a...an _outrage_! We cannot work without Robin for nine months!"Starfire shrieked.

"Robin, that's too long for us to continue without you,"Raven replied reasonably.

"Which is exactly why I've chosen someone to take my place in my absence,"Robin declared. The others all stopped, staring at him.

"You picked someone else?"Raven asked sternly.

"Yes I did. I thought about it all night, and I've finally decided who can take my place. Someone who's as strong, quick and deductive as I am. Someone who I believe will be a strong leader for the team, and who can successfully take down Jericho,"Robin explained. The Titans all looked at each other in confusion.

"...who?"Cyborg asked cautiously.

"Red X."The entire room went completely silent. The Titans stared at Robin for a minute, trying to decide whether or not he was serious.

"Robin, man...look, those pain killers are pretty intense, why don't you give this some more thought..."Cyborg began.

"I know it sounds crazy, but if you think about it, it's true. He's just as good as I am,"Robin pointed out.

"Only he's a _criminal_! Dude, you can't seriously expect a thief to be the leader of a crime-fighting team!"Beast Boy cried.

"He's the only one who can fill my place,"Robin insisted.

"Oh, so you'd rather have a criminal take over than your own best friend?"Cyborg snapped.

"Cyborg, you _know_ why I can't let you guys face Jericho alone! Red X may be a thief, but he's good, and you know it. He'll come through for you. He's just as good of a fighter as I am, maybe even better. And his thinking is just as quick. Trust me, he can do this!"Robin said.

"Friend Robin, he is the _enemy_! We cannot _do_ this!"Starfire insisted.

"Robin, Starfire is right. He's a villain. Our enemy. He's done bad things, and he can't be the leader of the Teen Titans. Just think of the city, think of our reputation..."Raven said.

"He saved all of our lives. Is that an enemy to you?"Robin returned. The room went silent again. "He deserves a chance. I know he's a thief, I know he's a potential enemy...but I truly believe he can come through for us. Trust me."There was a very long pause, as all the Titans looked around at each other and at Robin. Finally Raven spoke.

"He _is_ just as good as Robin...I'm just not sure his intentions are as good."

"Give him the benefit of the doubt,"Robin pleaded.

"I'm sorry man, but I can't do this. I just can't."And Cyborg turned, marching from the room.

"Cyborg!"Robin tried calling after him. But Cyborg was gone. Robin sighed. The others all watched him carefully. He stared back sternly. "I'm not changing my mind. Red X is who you need, and I'm sticking to that. If he gives you any trouble then you can come to be and we can talk about getting rid of him. But he deserves a chance. Can't you at least give him that?"

"I do not like Red X...but I do trust you, friend Robin,"Starfire said.

"Thanks Star,"Robin replied.

"Okay, next question: How do you plan on getting in touch with him?"Beast Boy asked.

"I have my own ways..."Robin replied mysteriously. "I'll talk to him as soon as I can and get the answer back to you guys."There was a small pause as the Titans all looked at Robin carefully.

"Robin...are you really sure about this? Maybe you need to put more thought into it..."Raven began. Robin shook his head.

"I'm decided,"he said firmly. And the others knew he was serious.

"Okay...we'll see you tomorrow then."And Raven walked from the room.

"Yeah, later dude,"Beast Boy added, grabbing his box of junk and following Raven. Starfire lingered for a moment.

"Robin...please try to get well soon,"she begged. Robin smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Star, I will. And you guys will be fine,"he assured her. Starfire forced a smile back, and left the room after the others.

* * *

The Teen Titans all met out in the hallway of the hospital. Cyborg had slumped to the ground, head in his hands. Raven was sitting cross legged across the hall from him, Beast Boy was hunched in a corner, cradling his box, and Starfire was pacing nervously. 

"Hey guys...you don't really think Red X is actually going to do this...do you?"Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know...it's too hard to try and guess what he'll do,"Raven replied.

"I can't believe Robin is serious about having this guy leading our team,"Cyborg said, shaking his head. "I mean, he's a _bad guy_! He'd choose a bad guy over one of his own _teammates_!"

"Robin does not wish for us to be injured like he was,"Starfire said in Robin's defense.

"No, he doesn't trust us!"Cyborg snapped back.

"Come on man, you know that's not true,"Beast Boy said.

"Really? How do _you _know? Can you get inside his mind? Can you see what he's thinking?"Cyborg asked angrily.

"He trusts us, Cyborg,"Raven said suddenly. She gave Cyborg a stern look. "I _do_ know what he was thinking about."Cyborg stopped, blushing a little.

"Friend Robin merely wishes for us to stay safe. This Jericho he speaks of sounds quite dangerous," Starfire said.

"Tell me about it. If he could mess Robin up like that, just imagine what he could do to the rest of us!"Beast Boy said.

"Robin needs someone just like him to be able to take his place, and that's Red X. We've seen them fighting together. They're practically identical. Red X could easily step into Robin's place, and we all know it,"Raven insisted.

"And what if it turns out he's no good? What if he just uses this as a way to do more crime?"Cyborg asked. Raven sighed.

"I don't know what Red X might do once he's in charge, but I do trust Robin's decision. He wouldn't be doing this if he didn't believe it was right. We have to respect his choice,"Raven said.

"And Robin _did _say that if we do not like this Red X, then we may make him leave," Starfire pointed out.

"Yeah man, we'll be fine,"Beast Boy agreed. Cyborg took a deep breath. There was a long, awkward silence, as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to decide what to say.

"Okay,"he finally said. "But he gets _one_ chance. _One_."The others all nodded.

"Thanks Cy."


	4. Proposition

**Chapter Four: Proposition**

That night, Robin insisted on having his window left open. He claimed he needed the fresh air. But that wasn't really the reason.

He sighed, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath of clean, fresh air from outside. He hadn't been outside for at least a week now. He couldn't wait until he got the wheelchair...

"Well?"He grinned to himself as he heard the very familiar voice of his old enemy.

"Hello, Red X,"he greeted, opening his eyes. Red X stood near the window, cautiously. He wasn't sure what Robin wanted, and even though Robin lay before him, obviously disabled, Red X still took every precaution necessary. That was a good sign.

"What did you want?"Red X demanded softly from the window. He stood, silhouetted against the light of the moon outside.

"I need your help,"Robin explained. He couldn't see Red X's face, but could imagine his expression.

"Help with what?"Red X asked. He was interested. This was also good.

"There's a new villain who calls himself Jericho. He's very dangerous, and he's on the loose, somewhere out there,"Robin began.

"He the one that messed you up like this?"Red X asked, finally seeming to acknowledge the fact that Robin was injured.

"Yeah. He's Slade's son, and he's here to avenge his father's death. He's insane, and he's violent,"Robin continued.

"What, you want me to fight the bad guys for you? Sorry kid, this is your problem, not mine,"Red X snapped. But he stayed. He was still interested.

"The Teen Titans can't go up against Jericho on their own, without me. They need a strong leader who can go with them, take my place, and take down Jericho,"Robin explained. Red X stood where he was, staring straight at Robin.

"Do the others know that we've been keeping in contact?"he asked suddenly. Robin stopped. He hadn't been expecting that one.

"...no. They don't know. They...still consider you an enemy,"he admitted.

"Oh, this just gets _better and better_..."Red X sighed, turning and walking to the other end of the room.

"Look, I'm asking you for a favor. I need your help, Red X. And this isn't something I say to you with ease. It's true, you are currently still considered an enemy to the other Titans, but I know that you can take my place. You're strong, smart, quick...you can help them,"Robin told him. Red X shook his head, still turned away from Robin. But he hadn't left yet. This was very good.

"Look kid, I'm real flattered, but there is _no_ way you can actually expect me to do this. You trust me, but the others don't. And they won't. I can't be the leader of your team, find someone else."He started to move back towards the window...

"I created you, X. Red X came from my mind, and mine alone. You may be wearing the costume, but everything you are right now is what _I_ made. And the others trust me."Red X stopped, turning back to Robin now. Robin took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was about to say. "I'm coming to you in a time where I'm left helpless. And this doesn't happen very often. The only other people I've ever asked for help from were Bruce Wayne and Batman. I've put more thought into this than anyone could imagine. You are the only one who can help us in this situation. Right now there is a dangerous, psychotic villain out there, and you are the only one who can help us stop him. I know you're not that selfish deep down. You're a thief...but you're not a criminal, Red X."There was a long pause as Red X stared at Robin intently.

"You seriously want me to do this, don't you?"he asked.

"No. I _need_ you to do this,"Robin replied. Red X was taken aback by that. All of this was too unbelievable. He and Robin had been keeping in touch since their first encounter, apparently unknown to the other Titans. Robin trusted him, and he had asked him for small favors before, like helping him get codes and keys and specials passwords. Little chores. But this was big. Robin was actually asking Red X to fill his place. Take over. Become Robin. He didn't know if he could handle it...but then again, Robin had said it. He needed him. The least he could do was try to help, right? He sighed.

"All right. I'll try it. But if things don't work out, I'm bolting, got it?"Red X asked. Robin nodded in understanding. Red X headed for the window...

"Thank you."Red X turned back for a second, as if to say something...then he shrugged, and leapt from the window. Robin waited until he was gone, then grinned. This just might work after all...

**I hope this cleared up a little bit on why Robin trusted Red X so much. Thanks for all of your reviews, they've helped a ton! I went back and pretty much changed this whole chapter after hearing some of your comments. Thanks again, I hope you continue reading! Oh, and I'll try to get a little Red X/Starfire in there...**


	5. Welcome to the Titans

**Chapter Five: Welcome to the Titans**

One week after Red X's visit with Robin, the Titans also received a visitor.

It was about 11:00 at night on a Friday. Raven was reading, Starfire was babbling about a hundred miles an hour to no one in particular, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games. Little did they know that someone was outside their door, pacing around nervously.

"Hi, I'm Red X. You probably remember me from that battle we had a few months ago..."Red X shook his head, sighing. He took a deep breath. "Hey there, I'm Red X. I know you don't trust me at all, but Robin asked me to be your leader..._no_!"He sighed again in frustration. This was a lot harder than he had imagined. He finally took a deep breath, pounding on the door to Titans Tower. There were shouts, and then footsteps, and finally the door opened, slowly and carefully.

Red X gulped down all words when he saw Cyborg towering over him there in the doorway.

Cyborg looked down at him in silence, but he didn't _have_ to say anything. His expression said enough. It one quick glance he let Red X know that he didn't trust, nor like him, and he had no interest in taking orders from him. And Red X wasn't too keen on trying to _give _Cyborg orders either...the only reason they were both standing there that night was because of Robin.

"Hey,"Red X finally managed to breath out weakly. Cyborg just nodded subtly, turned, and walked back into the tower. Red X wasn't sure if he was supposed to follow or not...but he knew he didn't want to stand outside in the cold, January air all night. So he entered. He could hear tense, hushed conversations from up the stairs. Great. He hadn't even been there five minutes and already they were talking behind his back. He sighed, trudging up the stairs as slowly as he could. Finally he reached the door to the living room, where all the Titans were. He braced himself, and pushed the door open...

There sat the four members of what was currently 'his' team. They were all turned to him, looking expectantly and hopefully. That is, all except Cyborg, who had his back turned, arms crossed.

"Greetings. I am Starfire."The tall, beautiful alien-girl Red X remembered from last time came striding over to him first, hand outstretch. Red X grinned a little. If this was his company, maybe he _could_ get used to this job...

"Hey. I'm Red X...well, Robin for now, I guess,"I said. Starfire nodded, turning away a little. She was afraid to get too comfortable with him.

"I'm Beast Boy...I'm a shape shifter,"the small green-guy piped up, following Starfire's lead. He also seemed rather afraid to even step closer to Red X.

"Yeah, I remember you,"Red X said, nodding.

"I'm Raven,"the evil-looking, hooded girl concluded. Cyborg didn't even turn around. Raven seemed to notice the tension. And she didn't like it. She stood up, standing directly between Red X and Cyborg. "Look, I can tell you're not thrilled to be here, and you can tell we're not thrilled to have you. But there's a villain out there that we have to take down fast, and we were ordered by our leader to work with you. So we're going to make the best of this. Are we _all_ clear?"Red X could tell this comment was directed more towards Cyborg than himself, but he nodded anyhow.

"I read ya loud and clear,"he assured her. Raven shot him a cautious look, then nodded herself.

"Good,"she said.

"So, I guess you guys'll be calling me Robin now, huh?"Red X asked, trying to strike up a conversation of some sort.

"Don't think that means you've become Robin,"Cyborg snapped threateningly. Red X backed off.

"Hey, I never said that,"he defended.

"Let's not act like children,"Raven growled.

"I'm going upstairs. We can start working tomorrow,"Cyborg muttered. And he was gone. Red X let out a deep breath.

"I get the impression he's not warming up to me any time soon,"he said.

"Cyborg did not wish for this to happen at all,"Starfire explained.

"He's just angry that Robin didn't choose him to lead the team,"Beast Boy said.

"He's angry because Robin chose Red X over him. No offense,"Raven said. Red X shrugged.

"I wasn't expecting a rowdy welcome-wagon,"he admitted. "But I do want you guys to know that I'm not here to take over. After we're through with this Jericho guy, I'm going right back to being Red X. I'm not trying to become Robin, or get rid of him."

"We know,"Raven assured him.

"Okay. Good,"Red X replied, nodding. There was a pause. "So...where am I gonna be rooming?" The others all exchanged glances.

"Oh, um...we did not expect that..."Starfire said.

"You didn't expect that I would be staying here?"Red X asked, confused.

"Honestly, no. We figured you'd want to get out of here as often as you could,"Raven explained.

"Man, you guys really didn't have high expectations for me, did you?"Red X said, a little offended.

"No, we didn't,"Raven replied bluntly. Well, at least she was honest.

"I guess you'll be in Robin's room,"Beast Boy finally answered.

"Okay then,"Red X said, nodding. There was another awkward pause. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow then."And he walked out of the room and down the hall to his new room.

"Friends...I fear this will not work,"Starfire admitted nervously. Beast Boy nodded silently, looking rahter nervous himself. Raven sighed.

"We'll just have to wait and find out,"she offered weakly.

"I miss Robin,"Starfire said softly.

"Don't we all..."


	6. Accepting the X

**Chapter Six: Accepting the X**

The next morning, Red X awoke, put on his suit and mask and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. He could hear talking and laughing from inside. He smiled, opening the door and walking inside.

"Good morning!"he greeted, as friendly as he could be. All talking and laughter immediately stopped. The others all turned, smiles fading, staring at Red X. Red X sighed, looking down.

"Right...I forgot we were isolating me..."he said.

"No, we are not isolating you."Starfire had stood up. She hesitated, then walked over to where Red X was, taking his hand. He frowned, trying to figure out what she was doing. The others looked just as confused. Starfire grabbed Red X and pulled him over to the table. She pushed another chair in between her and Beast Boy's seats, and forced Red X into it. He stared at the others nervously, glancing back at Starfire who seemed perfectly contented with herself. She plopped down in her seat right next to him, grinning broadly.

"Would you like some of friend Cyborg's bacon? He is very good at making the bacon," she said, as if there was nothing wrong with inviting a former enemy to come eat breakfast with them. Red X forced an awkward smile.

"Thanks, er..."He grimaced, showing that he didn't yet have her name memorized.

"Starfire,"Starfire helped. He nodded.

"Right. Thanks Starfire,"he said, as she piled bacon onto his plate. Cyborg stared at the two of them, looking more furious than ever. Red X took a bite of the bacon.

"Mmm, man this _is_ great,"he said kindly to Cyborg. Cyborg continued to glare at him angrily.

"I have to go,"he mumbled. And he stood up, nearly knocking the table over in his anger, stomping from the room. The others all stared after him nervously.

"Okay...I'll make a mental note not to compliment _him _again..."Red X said, putting the bacon back down on his plate.

"Oh, please do not take offense to friend Cyborg's behavior,"Starfire pleaded.

"Yeah, he just misses Robin. I mean, we all do,"Beast Boy insisted.

"Some of us are just better at handling it than others,"Raven grumbled, glaring after Cyborg. "I'll have a talk with him later."

"Uh, no. I don't want any more trouble between us than there already is. But thanks Raven. Thanks all of you guys for making an attempt to be nice to me. I know this is...awkward for you. It is for me too, trust me,"Red X said. Actually, deep down inside, Red X was struggling much more than the rest of the Titans. But he was trying to be friendly, and get on at least SOME of their good sides...

"We know it is. This whole situation...none of us saw it coming. But it came, and we'll have to deal. We start working today, and we need everyone's cooperation,"Raven said.

"You have mine,"Red X assured her.

"Mine as well!"Starfire added quickly.

"Count me in,"Beast Boy said, nodding.

"Good. Jericho needs to be stopped. And fast. We can't forget that,"Raven reminded them sternly. The others all nodded.

"Do you think...will Cyborg...I mean, do you think he'll actually..."Red X tried and failed several times to ask the question they were all wondering.

"Cyborg will come around,"Raven replied. She seemed very certain.

"Okay then. Let's get cracking!"

* * *

The entire day was odd and uncomfortable. Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire would sit on one end of the room and research together while Red X used the computer. And when he offered to switch, no one volunteered. When he would come over for information, or to see what they had gathered so far, they wouldn't make eye contact with him. Despite all their prophetic moments and statements at breakfast, they were all still uncomfortable with him. But Red X didn't let it bother him too much. They would get used to him in time... 

Two weeks later, it was the same deal. And Cyborg hadn't bothered to show up and help at all. They had hardly progressed at all in their research on Jericho. And their relationships had made even less progress. No one wanted to be alone with Red X. No one yet trusted him. They didn't listen to his information. They acted as though everything he said were a lie, or some kind of plot against them. They didn't obey his orders. They didn't take him seriously, and 14 days after his arrival, it was beginning to tear Red X apart. He hadn't asked for this. And he was doing his best to cooperate. The others had all said they would, but how many had listened?

"Okay, any day he feels like coming down would be nice..."Red X snapped rather sarcastically one day. Raven shot him a look.

"He'll come when he's ready,"she said dangerously.

"And when will that be? You said it yourself, Raven, we have work to do here! He can't just blatantly ignore the job we need to do because he doesn't like me!"Red X replied. Starfire and Beast Boy had both stopped, looking up at Red X. No one ever talked back to Raven like that. And Red X was really pushing his luck under these circumstances. Starfire began to get up.

"Perhaps I should go speak with him..."she suggested, trying to break the tension.

"_He'll come when he's ready_,"Raven repeated even more dangerously than before. Though she wasn't looking at Starfire. She was staring at Red X. Suddenly the doors opened and none other than Cyborg came marching through. He took a deep breath, sitting down next to Beast Boy. He avoided Red X's glances completely.

"Let's get working,"he said.

"We _have_ been working. For the last two weeks we've been working. Where have you been?"Red X demanded sternly. Cyborg shot him a nasty glare, and the others all stared at him nervously. But Red X didn't back off this time. "Look, I'm not gonna stand here and be threatened by you. For now this is _my_ team. Robin usually gives the orders, so that's what _I'll _be doing now. And I expect _you_ to do the listening. I'm your leader, and I won't be controlled by you,"Red X declared. The others all quickly looked back and forth from Red X to Cyborg. Cyborg seemed just as shocked as the rest of them. But he suddenly stood up, towering over Red X.

"You have no right coming in here and telling me what I have to do!"he yelled.

"As a matter of fact, I do! Your leader came to me and _begged _me to take his place. I have every right to be here. And that's what's driving you crazy, isn't it?"Red X replied, smirking a little.

"Guys, cut it out,"Raven commanded.

"I don't have to take orders from you either, Raven! You will not intimidate me! I'm in charge of _you _too,"Red X pointed out.

"Please, you are merely getting yourself into more trouble!"Starfire pleaded.

"No. I'm finally stepping in and taking the place that Robin asked me to take. I have no reason to be afraid of you. You're _my_ team now."The others all stared back at Red X in shock. He was right. But they hadn't expected this sudden outburst, this sudden realization that they had, in fact, been mistreating him as a leader. Cyborg stared at the others as if looking for a back-up...but none of them could argue.

"Fine. Let's get to work,"Raven said, rather softly. Cyborg stared at her.

"Raven! Guys! Are you just going to sit back and let this guy tell us what to do!"he cried.

"He is our leader, Cyborg. That is what we must do,"Starfire pointed out.

"Yeah man. You would sit back and let Robin tell you what to do,"Beast Boy added.

"He is _not_ Robin!"Cyborg yelled.

"I am now,"Red X said. There was a pause as all the Titans turned to Red X in surprise. His expression remained unchanged. "The old Robin is crippled. Weak. Useless. You can consider him as good as gone. I'm Robin now. _Deal with it_."He shot a dangerous look at Cyborg, who replied with a look of disgust.

"You can take his room, take his position and insult him all you want. But you will _never_ be Robin, and I will _not_ just deal with this!"And Cyborg stomped from the room. Red X watched him go, grinning smugly.

"Well, _now _you've done it!"Raven snapped once Cyborg had left. Red X turned to her.

"Did I ask your opinion?"he asked. Raven frowned.

"Look, I get it, you're the leader, but that doesn't mean you get to control every-"

"Would you argue back with Robin like this?"Red X asked.

"No, because Robin's not-"

"Then don't do it with me."And Red X also turned and marched from the room.

"Friends...I am beginning to fear that perhaps Robin was wrong,"Starfire whispered.

"You're not the only one..."


	7. Old Bird Out,New Bird In

**Chapter Seven: Old Bird Out, New Bird In**

Robin was working on his arm exercises he had created to keep himself vital during his recovery, when all of a sudden the door to his room burst open. Cyborg came stomping in quickly in an angry huff. He looked positively infuriated. Robin stopped what he was doing, staring at Cyborg in shock.

"Cyborg, what's wrong?"he demanded quickly.

"What's _wrong_? You wanna know what's _wrong_? It's your little project, your new little replacement that's _wrong_!"Cyborg hollered hysterically. Robin frowned.

"Red X? What happened? I haven't received message from any of the others about anything drastic..."he said, confused.

"Robin, he is _not _the kind of leader we need. He's bossing us around and giving us orders, like he was you or something!"Cyborg cried. Robin sighed.

"Cyborg, that's kind of the point. Remember, he's there to replace me..."he began.

"No man, you don't get it. He thinks he _is_ you!"Cyborg insisted.

"And so does the city. This is the plan Cyborg. He's just going along with the act. I understand this is hard for you to deal with-"

"Robin, listen to me! _This guy is bad news_. He's going to take over this team to the point where you won't be able to take it back! He's determined, and he's getting way too into this. I know you think he's trying to help, but I'm telling you, he's going to become obsessed! I just know he's going to-"

"And exactly how many chances have you given him, Cyborg?"Robin asked suddenly. Cyborg stopped. Robin was staring at him sternly now. "How many times have you tried working with him? Sat down and asked him something? Fought alongside him? From what I've been hearing from Raven, _not at all_. You haven't even made a slight attempt at trying to accept this guy, and you expect him to be completely friendly and accepting of you? You're being childish. And I won't have that kind of behavior on my team with someone as dangerous as Jericho out there."Cyborg stared at Robin for a good minute, uncomprehending.

"What are you saying, man? Are you kicking me off the team?"he asked slowly.

"If you don't shape up and learn to deal with the circumstances you're under, then that's what'll have to happen,"Robin replied. He was serious. Cyborg opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to answer.

"Robin man, come on. I'm telling you the truth, this guy is gonna get into trouble!"he tried one more time. Robin shook his head, turning away.

"I thought you would react better than this Cyborg. I'm disappointed in you,"he concluded. Cyborg hesitated...then turned and trudged out the door. Robin let out a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut and turning back. He didn't want to be angry with Cyborg. Cyborg was his best friend. He wished Cyborg could just relax and try to deal with all of this. But it looked like things weren't going to happen that way. Robin had a bad feeling deep down.

* * *

Red X was up all night working on his own version of Robin's costume. He had recreated it to give it a sharper, darker image. The colors were darker, the belt was loaded with more dangerous, effective gear. The mask was deep black, and more jagged and pointed. It looked more mature. More intimidating. The cape was made of thicker, more protecting material. All red was turned to blood color. All yellow to dark gold. All green to olive. The entire costume was made darker, in all senses. This was not going to be the same Robin. This Robin was going to be tougher. Stronger. Darker. And more effective. 

"Friends, Red X has not come down for some time,"Starfire commented two days after Cyborg and Red X's big blow-out. Cyborg had returned, though he was silent and sullen, and refused to tell the others where he had been. Red X had remained locked in Robin's room for two days straight, with no food or water at all, as far as they were concerned.

"Do you think someone should go check on him?"Beast Boy asked.

"No,"Cyborg grunted. That was the most he had said all day. "Let him be. He has his ways, and apparently we're just supposed to agree with all of them."

"No man, that's not what-"Beast Boy began.

"Yeah, it _is_! Robin trusts him, so we should _all _trust him, that's all I've been hearing since he waltzed in here two weeks ago! What if Robin was wrong? Has anyone stopped to consider that?"Cyborg snapped.

"Yes. We all have. And maybe that's true, maybe Robin made a mistake. But it doesn't look like he's changing his mind any time soon. And to be fair, Red X hasn't done anything wrong yet. No crimes, no trouble. All he's done is given us a little attitude, and we get all up in arms. We haven't made this easy or comfortable for him, and we expect him to just go along with it. We need to be fair back. We need to give him a shot,"Raven said.

"It's too late for that."They all turned quickly. Red X was standing in the doorway in his new and improved Robin costume. "I was kind to you. I was fair to you. And you shot me back down coldly. You've missed your chance to make things right. I'm taking over in a way that I should have when I first got here. And anything you don't like, you can consider your own fault." Red X shot them all a dangerous, accusing look. They returned it with a mixture of shock, offense, and anger.

"_Get out of that right now_,"Cyborg demanded through gritted teeth.

"Why? This is my suit now. The Robin that you knew is _gone_. He wasn't strong enough to defeat Jericho, and he wasn't strong enough to lead you. Me taking over for him has got to be the best thing that's ever happened to this team,"Red X continued.

"Shut up right now! You have no right-"

"You know, you're _always_ telling me that, when in all honesty...I do have a right! Do I have to remind you again who gave me this position? Who practically got down before me and _begged_ me to do this for him? Your precious Robin is nothing but a pathetic, begging piece of crippled _nothing_! Get over it already! I'm the real deal now, and I am going to lead this team to triumph over Jericho in a way that your leader never could have _dreamed_! And if you don't agree with my methods, you can leave now,"Red X declared.

"You can't do this-"Raven began.

"I can, Raven,"Red X replied. And the others all knew it was true.

**Hey guys! Thanks for being patient with me, I know my updates have been a little crazy lately. I apologize for kind of getting everyone excited about the Starfire/Red X pairing, and then never really going anywhere with it. I promise as Red X's character develops more there will be more between them. Don't give up hope! Haha. Thanks again for sticking with this story, I'm glad you all like it! Oracle**


	8. Falling Far From the Nest

**Chapter Eight: Falling Far From the Nest**

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

It hadn't taken the city a very long time to notice the difference in 'Robin's' behavior. Though not everyone was against the new Robin's methods and style. Teenage boys found him much cooler. And even some members of the police force had started paying more attention. The Titans had never really made any link with the police, but since Red X stepped in, they had been called with five jobs from the Jump City Police Department.

As much as the Titans disliked the way Red X was taking over their team, they couldn't deny that his ways were effective, to say the least. He was fighting crime and he was winning. It was his _way _of winning that frightened them. He was much crueler than Robin, much more violent and much less merciful. He wouldn't stand to reason with anyone, for anything. When he was after a criminal, he would not let them get away unharmed. Robin's policy was never to hurt anyone if circumstances didn't call for it. He had his own system for justice that Red X lacked. Red X got the job done...but he didn't do it in the righteous way. And that's what was bothering the Titans the most.

* * *

"Come on! Can't you run any faster?"Red X barked nastily back to the Titans as they chased down a robber. The Titans didn't like the idea of fighting with Red X, and they disliked it even more when he kept yelling and shouting orders and insults at them. So they weren't trying very hard to begin with.

Red X pounced on the robber, tackling him and pinning him to the ground. He snatched the sack of stolen money and tossed it at Starfire. He raised his fist...and socked the man right in the face.

"Please! I...I didn't want to steal the money! But I just lost my job, and my wife just had a baby...I was desperate! I didn't think! I'm sorry!"the man pleaded. The other Titans all felt remorse for this poor man. But Red X didn't seem capable of feeling remorse for anything.

"You were right. You didn't think. You didn't think about the consequences you'll have to pay now,"he snapped. And he socked the man again.

"_Stop_!"Cyborg commanded. Red X turned to him.

"Excuse me? Are you the one in charge here?"he replied dangerously.

"This is not a bad man. He's a desperate man in bad circumstances. He needs help, not your beatings,"Cyborg said through gritted teeth, trying to stay calm.

"He's a thief. Thieves don't deserve help,"Red X snapped.

"Would you have said that a month ago?"Cyborg returned. The other Titans all froze. Red X stared Cyborg straight in the eyes, fury growing in his face.

"That is completely different!"he growled, leaping up, letting go of the man. "I never asked for your help! I never wanted any of this! I knew the consequences of my actions, I just avoided them so I could continue to do good things!"

"Just like him,"Cyborg said, looking behind Red X. Red X turned around just in time to see the man dashing around the corner.

"NO!"he started after him, but Cyborg grabbed him, pulling him back. Red X struggled to break loose from Cyborg's grip, but Cyborg held tight.

"Look what you did! You let him get away! You let a criminal get away!"Red X cried frantically.

"No. I helped an innocent man get away from _you_,"Cyborg replied. Red X finally broke away from Cyborg's grasp. He was glaring furiously.

"I never asked for your _help_. And I certainly don't need it,"he growled fiercely. Cyborg frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"he asked. There was a pause.

"All of you go home. I'm going after that man,"Red X said.

"No you're not! You can't make us leave!"Cyborg shouted.

"Cyborg, come on,"Beast Boy said.

"No! We can't let him do this! You guys, we're not letting him...right?"Cyborg turned to the others. They all turned away slowly. Cyborg looked around in horror.

"You guys...you guys!"No one replied. Red X shot him a look of disdain, as the others looked at the ground. Cyborg shook his head in disgust.

"That's it. I'm not putting up with this any more...I _quit_! I'm _leaving_! I refuse to be on this team as long as_ he's_ here!"Cyborg declared.

"Cyborg!"Raven cried, looking up.

"No Raven. I'm gone."And Cyborg stormed off. A small smile spread on Red X's face.

"Well, we've finally taken care of _that _problem,"he said brightly. And he headed off after the man. Not sure what to do, the other Titans silently turned and headed back towards the tower.

* * *

"Um, I'm sorry, I did not mean to bother you, but I thought perhaps we could speak?"Red X had been sitting on the roof of Titans Tower, looking out across the city. He turned to see Starfire standing behind him hopefully.

"Sure,"he said, grinning a little to himself. Starfire walked over, sitting down beside him.

"Mister Red X-"

"C'mon, why do you have to be so formal? Are you uncomfortable with me?"Red X asked, moving closer to her. Starfire edged away a little.

"Um, no, that is not...I mean, I did not...I am not..."Red X moved closer again.

"You know, Starfire, you really are _very_ beautiful,"he said. Starfire's eyes widened.

"Mister Red X, please-"

"I'm Robin now, remember?"Red X corrected.

"Oh yes. Pardon me, er, _Robin_..."Red X ran his fingers through Starfire's hair. She squirmed uncomfortably.

"I have come here to-"

"Shhhh..."Red X shushed her, slowly turning her head towards him. Starfire meekly went along, not quite sure what he was doing. And then Red X kissed her right on the lips. Starfire's eyes widened even more, and she pushed him away. Red X sighed in frustration as Starfire leapt up.

"Please! I have not come here to do the flirting and the kissing! I have come to tell you that I have been rather fearful for you lately!"Starfire admitted. Red X frowned.

"Why?"he barked.

"You are taking this work much too seriously. I understand that you wish to help, but you are not doing it how Robin would-"Red X stood up abruptly, walking away from Starfire.

"_Of course_! I should have known it, this is all just about _Robin_!"he snapped. "Everything is about _Robin_! Your little worlds just revolve around _Robin_ night and day, don't they? Well news break, kid. There's a new Robin now, and that's not changing any time soon, so you're gonna have to deal with what you've got!"

"Please, I did not mean to offend you! I just wished to speak with you-"

"So you could tell me that I'm doing everything wrong, and I should be more like your hero, right? Yeah, I've heard it from everyone else!"Red X growled back.

"Robin's way was _good_! It was _right_! And you are not doing things good or right!" Starfire blurted out. Red X stopped, staring at her. Starfire covered her mouth.

"I did not mean to say that..."she said softly.

"Yeah, well, you did! You finally came out and said what everyone has been thinking for the past four weeks, so _bravo_!"Red X yelled angrily.

"Please do not be angry! We are just fearful that-"

"If you're all so scared, why don't you just leave like your friend?"Red X retorted. Starfire stopped, shocked.

"We cannot all _leave_...we are a team!"she said slowly.

"Fine. Then I fire you all,"Red X decided. Starfire froze.

"..._what_?"she asked, uncomprehending.

"I'm getting rid of you. I don't need your help. I want you all to just _get out_. I'm the only one who can take care of Jericho. And if you don't believe me, ask your precious Robin. He said it himself,"Red X spat, beginning to walk off.

"You cannot do this! _You cannot_!"Starfire shrieked after him. Red X turned.

"What's stopping me?"he asked.

"I shall tell Robin!"Starfire declared.

"Go ahead. That boy means _nothing _to me. I've taken over this team. He's lost control, and there is nothing he can do to intimidate me. I'm Robin now, and he's just a puny, weak, worthless boy hiding behind a name,"Red X replied. Starfire stared at him in shock.

"Please, I am begging you..._do not do this_,"she pleaded softly.

"I've gotten enough _pathetic begging _from your leader. I don't need it from you too."And Red X was gone, Starfire left on the roof, staring after him in horror.

* * *

About an hour later, Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire stood outside of Titans Tower with their bags.

"What are we gonna do? We can't let him take over like this!"Beast Boy yelled.

"We must defeat him! We shall take down the Red X!"Starfire declared angrily.

"No,"Raven replied simply.

"Raven, how can you say no? The guy just kicked us out of our own home! He's a psycho! He's lost it!"Beast Boy insisted.

"He shall pay for this...he shall pay for the things he said about Robin!"Starfire growled.

"No. We won't stoop to revenge. That's not what the Teen Titans would do,"Raven said calmly. "We'll continue on without him. We'll go after Jericho on our own."

"Raven, we _can't_. We're not strong enough!"Beast Boy reminded her.

"And we do not have friend Cyborg to aid us in our attempts any longer,"Starfire added sadly.

"Raven, we can't _do _this! We need Cyborg, we need Robin!"Beast Boy said frantically. Raven let out a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Look, we just need to stop and think this over..."she said.

"No! There is no time for stopping and thinking! We must act now! We must stop this! We must get Robin back!"Starfire cried.

"_We can't, Starfire_!"Raven snapped furiously. Huge waves rose in the ocean, crashing down on the little island where the three Titans stood. Raven closed her eyes again, breathing deeply, and the waves shrunk. "We can't get Robin back. We need to understand that. We all miss him, and we all need him, but we just have to face the fact that he can't help us now." Starfire's eyes welled with tears as she stared at Raven.

"But...but Robin is our leader! He has always helped us before!"she sniffed.

"But he can't help us every time. Everyone falls, Starfire, but the rest of us still need to carry on. Robin can't always be there to save us. Sometimes, we need to save ourselves,"Raven explained softly.

"But how?"Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know. We'll find a way. Right now, we just need to stick together,"Raven said. Starfire and Beast Boy nodded. Starfire sniffed again, wiping her eyes.

"Where shall we go?"she asked quietly. Raven looked out across the ocean.

"We'll need to go to the city. We can't stay here all night. Come on,"she said. And she leapt into the dark ocean water. Beast Boy and Starfire exchanged glances. This was on _their _shoulders now. They had to fix this themselves. They nodded to each other, and followed Raven across the ocean to the city.


	9. Mistake

**Chapter Nine: Mistake**

It had been three days since Red X had fired all the other members of the Teen Titans...maybe. Maybe it had been four days. Or five...he wasn't keeping track of time any more. He hadn't stepped outside since that night when they all left. He had been working non-stop, improving every weapon he could. He was going to find Jericho, fight him, and win. He would make sure of it. Once he finished all the weapons, he would need a few hours to rest. Then he would be ready.

* * *

"We need to work on a strategy,"Raven was saying to Beast Boy and Starfire three days later. They had been staying in an abandoned warehouse, not far from where Slade's lair had been. Raven was determined to head after Jericho, though the other two continued to try and talk her out of it.

"Raven, we should not go after this Jericho. You have seen what he has done to Robin. And Robin said that-"

"I know what Robin said. I also know that Robin is capable of being wrong,"Raven replied sternly. She sighed. "Remember, Starfire, we're on our own now."

"But without Cyborg, too?"Beast Boy said.

"Cyborg won't come back. Not after what happened that night. He's mad at Red X, he's mad at Robin, he's mad at us. He needs his time. Cyborg stays out of this,"Raven insisted.

"Raven...there's no way we can do this,"Beast Boy said sadly.

"Don't say that! If you keep telling yourself that, then you'll start to believe it! We can do this..._we can_!"Though it was clear Raven wasn't so certain of this herself. Starfire and Beast Boy both sighed, sitting down on the ground where Raven was sitting cross-legged, eyes closed now, trying to clear her mind.

"Hey, I was just thinking about this the other day...why hasn't Jericho come after _us _yet? I mean, we all fought Slade, wouldn't he want to destroy the whole team?"Beast Boy asked.

"He has,"Starfire said softly.

* * *

The next night, at around 10:00, Red X headed out, all geared up. He knew where Jericho would be, and he headed there as fast as he could. Jericho was hiding out in his father's old warehouse headquarters, not far from where Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy were staying.

The three remaining members of the Teen Titans had also headed out that night in search of Jericho, though they had no idea where he might be. They were merely searching. Little did they know, that it would not prove to be a difficult job finding him.

Red X marched proudly into the abandoned, burned, almost completely destroyed warehouse. He walked to the center, looking around the pitch black building.

"Hey Jericho! You've got a visitor!"he called loudly. He waited, taking a big satisfied breath. He heard footsteps from behind him. He was ready to attack at any moment. He slowly turned to face his enemy...

"Hey pal. Long time no see, huh?"Red X greeted smugly, laughing at the look on Jericho's face. He looked quite unprepared for a fight. He was in an old white t-shirt and his leather pants and boots. He looked very unkempt and unshaved. Red X couldn't be more thrilled.

"_You_! It is not you, I _broke _you!"Jericho spat, still in shock.

"I heal real fast,"Red X replied. And he attacked. He leapt on Jericho tackling his surprised opponent to the ground. Jericho reacted quickly, shoving him off. Red X leapt back, landing on both feet steadily. He pulled two bird-a-rangs from his belt, tossing them right at Jericho, who was still jumping up. One bird-a-rang caught him on the cheek, the other on his left shoulder. Jericho howled in pain, but came running at Red X nonetheless. Red X merely stepped aside as Jericho ran at him. Jericho whirled around, grabbing Red X by the neck. He lifted him up, choking him.

"I broke you before, and I will do it again!"he growled. Red X jerked quickly, and kicked Jericho right in the nose. Jericho dropped Red X, yelling in pain again. Red X pulled the large stick from his belt, giving Jericho a good blow to the head as he moaned and groaned, blood pouring from his nose. Jericho fell to his knees, crying out again.

"You never broke me,"Red X spat. He wrenched Jericho up by his collar. "You broke a weak, worthless little phony. I'm the real deal. And you will _never _break me."And he nail him good right in his already hurt cheek. Jericho fell back to the ground.

"You are not the Robin!"Jericho yelled, struggling to leap back up. He backed away from Red X, staring at him through the blood all over his face.

"I am now,"Red X said, grinning evilly. And he shot another bird-a-rang right at Jericho's gut. Jericho leapt away, but Red X then wacked him in the side with his stick. Once Jericho was down, Red X kicked him hard in the head, then kicked him again in the other side. He dragged him up and slammed him into a wall. He rammed his head into the bricks, and Jericho fell backwards. But he wasn't out yet. He stumbled as he stood up, trying desperately to steady himself. He swung a punch at Red X, who ducked it as if it were a pebble being tossed at him, and nailed Jericho good in the face. Jericho growled, charging at Red X and shoving him fiercely. Red X didn't even stumble. He stood there...and he laughed.

"And _you're_ the one who broke Robin...he's even weaker than I thought!"he laughed. Jericho punched Red X in the face...and Red X continued to laugh. Jericho was angry, hurt and in no mood to be laughed at. He tried attacking Red X with everything he had. Finally, it all built up...and he punched Red X good in the gut as he was laughing. Red X stumbled back, the wind knocked out of him. He coughed, holding his stomach. Jericho was empowered. He ran at Red X grabbed him again by the throat, this time holding him down on the ground. He was about to bash Red X's head into the cement, when suddenly he felt something sharp dig right into his stomach. He gasped, letting go of Red X. There was a scream from somewhere...but things were going dark. As he fell back, he saw Red X holding up a dagger...covered in blood.

* * *

Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire had heard the noises of the fight from the warehouse, and had gone in to find out what was going on. They came in just as Jericho was pinning Red X to the ground...and they saw Red X grab his dagger and stab Jericho in the gut. Starfire let out a scream.

"_No_!"Raven gasped in horror. Red X stood up as Jericho writhed in pain below him. The three Titans could see the gleam in his eye. The kill. The insanity.

"NO!"Raven screamed. Red X completely ignored them all. He was crazy. He had no more sense of right or wrong. All he wanted to do was kill. He raised the dagger up...and brought it down into Jericho's chest, hard. Starfire let out a blood curdling scream, tears streaming down her face. Beast Boy yelped and quickly ran out of the warehouse, sick to his stomach. Raven's eyes widened in utter horror. Red X stood up again, the bloody dagger still in his hand, staring down at Jericho with a look of sickening satisfaction. Raven shook her head, backing away.

"No..._no_!"she screamed. That's when Red X snapped out of it, finally acknowledging the other's presence. He stared at the three of them...and the gleam was gone. His own eyes widened, he looked down at the dagger in his hand for the first time...and he dropped it to the floor. He backed away from it, as if it were the dagger that had done everything, not himself. He stared down at Jericho's still body, then at the dagger. He looked down at his own hands, continuing to back away, almost trying to run from himself. He looked at Raven, who's large eyes stared back in disgust, in horror, in question. He shook his head, turning pale and looking absolutely stunned. Then he turned, and ran from the warehouse. Starfire was sobbing now, and she turned too, running towards the hospital. Raven took Beast Boy's arm and pulled him after Starfire.

* * *

"_Robin_!"Starfire shrieked horrible as she burst into his hospital room at 11:00 at night. Robin, who had been lying staring out the window unable to sleep, leapt in shock.

"Starfire! Starfire, what's wrong? What happened?"Starfire had collapsed at the foot of Robin's bed in hysterical fits of sobbing. Raven and Beast Boy followed, both looking equally as pale and horrified. Robin looked around at them all fearfully.

"You guys, what's going on? Tell me what happened!"he demanded.

"He killed him. We saw it. We watched him kill him,"Raven said slowly in a low, empty voice. Her stare was scared and distant, an expression hardly ever seen on Raven. Beast Boy was unable to say a word. He was petrified. Starfire was inconsolable. Robin looked around at them all, trying to understand.

"What happened? Who killed who?"he asked.

"_Red X_!"Starfire screeched through her tears.

"Someone killed Red X?"Robin asked.

"No. Red X killed Jericho. He _killed_ him and we watched it happen,"Raven said, in the same empty tone. Robin's eyes widened in completely shock.

"He _killed_ Jericho? He didn't just stop him, he didn't send him to jail...he just _killed _him right there on the spot?"Robin asked. Raven nodded.

"He was so heartless...there was that _look _in his eyes, that _gleam_, that _kill_...he's _insane_, Robin. _Insane_!"she insisted. Robin stared at the three of them.

"I...but how could...he wouldn't...no...but..."he stuttered. He didn't know what to say. All at once he had to deal with the news that his greatest foe was now murdered, someone posing as himself was the murderer, and he had let down his entire team. It was too much. There were no words to explain it all. There was nothing for him to say. He just looked at the others. That was all he could do for about ten minutes.

"Where's Cyborg?"he finally managed to ask.

"He left days ago. Quit,"Beast Boy was finally able to reply, though he sounded very shaken and frightened.

"Cyborg _quit_?"Robin repeated.

"We were all fired. Red X fired us,"Beast Boy continued. Robin stared at him.

"No! He _can't_! Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you tell me about this?"Robin demanded. Starfire had managed to calm down a little, and she looked up at him.

"He said he did not care if we did. He said you were not a threat to him. He said...he said you were worthless, that you did not intimidate him. He said there was nothing you could do to stop him. He has taken control, and you cannot take it back,"Starfire repeated. She said it all, staring up at Robin painfully, as if almost asking him if it were all true. She was losing faith in him. And that absolutely tore Robin apart.

"He hasn't taken anything from me! He's psychotic, he has no idea what he's doing!" Robin shouted angrily.

"Then why did you put him in charge of us?"Raven asked. There was a pause, as Robin stared at Raven. The other two were also looking up at Robin questioningly. They were all losing faith. Robin sighed. He opened and closed his mouth several times before speaking again, trying to choose the right words, decide how to put it. Finally he decided to just come out and say what was true.

"I made a mistake. I've been avoiding that truth for weeks now, but I can't run from it any more. I made a horrible mistake. But Red X was wrong. I'm not weak, and he hasn't taken my team. Their faith...yes. But my team? Never. And I swear to you right here and now that I am going to do everything in my power to gain back the faith that I lost,"he told them.

"You are going to fix things, then, Robin?"Starfire asked. Robin nodded.

"I'm going to fix things."

**I know this seems like a good time to end this darn story...but alas, I still have one more chapter up my sleeve! We need to find out what happens to Red X, right? Well, I'm sorry to say that there won't be any more Starfire/Red X. I know I'll probably disappoint a lot of readers, but that really just isn't the direction this story is taking. But there will be a little Starfire/Robin in the last chapter! Thank you so much for all sticking with this story, I got a lot of great feed-back and I tried to use it all! I'll get the last chapter up ASAP. Thanks again!**


	10. Journey Home

**Chapter Ten: The Journey Home**

Red X disappeared after the murder. The body was found in the warehouse the next day(the police had received an 'anonymous' call from a teenage girl)and they also found the several bird-a-rangs lying all around the scene. Days later, Robin made his return...in a wheelchair. He told everybody who Jericho was, and how "he had been forced to kill him in an act of self-defense." Everyone believed Robin had killed Jericho in a vicious battle where he was crippled. No one knew how long Robin had really suffered, how long Jericho had actually been out there, who had really killed Jericho. No one but Dr. Whitmore, though she promised she wouldn't say a word. Robin had already begun regaining the faith of his city. Now came the next part of his mission.

* * *

Not a day later, Robin was knocking on the door to his own room in Titans Tower.

"Hello?"he called, knocking again.

"_Get out of here_!"Red X's voice, sick, tired and weary, called back. He wasn't well, Robin knew it just from those four words.

"It's me, Ro-uh, Richard. Richard Grayson,"he called. He decided not to bring up the whole 'Robin' thing, in case of triggering another mental breakdown. There were footsteps, and the door slowly opened.

Red X stood there, thin, pale and gaunt. His eyes were blood shot, hair a mess, costume wrinkled and disheveled. He hadn't left the tower since the incident. He was scared. He was out of his mind. Robin offered a gentle smile.

"Can we talk?"he asked.

"_You_! This is my team, get out of here!"Red X blurted out quickly.

"That's not what I came here to talk about,"Robin replied softly, but sternly. Red X stared at him. He was exhausted. He was distraught. He couldn't fight back. So he stepped aside, letting Robin into the room. Robin wheeled his way in, and Red X followed, sitting down on the bed.

"Red X...what's your name?"Robin began.

"My name is Red X,"Red X replied, confused.

"No. Your _real_ name. Who are you behind that disguise? Where did you come from? Why are you doing this?"Robin continued.

"I...my name is Jason. Jason Todd. I used to live in Gotham City. My mom died when I was little. My dad was a thief...that's how I started this. When he was killed, I came here. That's when I saw the Teen Titans. I admired you, y'know. That's why I stole Red X. I wanted an identity too. I wanted to be someone. I wanted to be a hero...but I couldn't stop stealing. And there were so many more opportunities once I had the identity of Red X. I could get so much more...I lost it. Too much power, too much control...it makes me insane. I can't handle it. I can't be kept level, I can't deal. I flip out, I get desperate. I get paranoid that the world is just out to take away all my power. I have _problems_, I know that. I shouldn't have taken this job, I knew I would lose it again, but you seemed so desperate, like you really _needed_ me. I got too overbearing, I got too involved, I lost control again...more than ever this time. I _killed_ a man. I didn't mean to, honestly! It was just...that _drive_, the _power_...I went insane, I couldn't stop myself! I don't see how you can even sit here before her like this after everything I've done. I'll never forgive myself."Robin stared at Red X. He was human. Sometimes he seemed to forget that. But he was just a teen, only about a year older than Robin himself. He had issues, and he deserved help for them.

"Jason, I think I have someone who can help you,"he said. Red X looked up.

"Who?"he asked.

"Go to Bruce Wayne. He lives at Wayne Manor in Gotham City. Tell him Dick sent you... then tell him your story. He'll work with you, and he'll make sure you don't get too much power. You'll learn to work as a team with him, trust me,"Robin explained. Red X stared at Robin for a long time, trying to decide if he was kidding, if this was some kind of trick.

"Why are you helping me?"he asked.

"Everyone deserves a second chance,"Robin replied. Red X looked at him gratefully.

"I...I'll never forget this. Thanks..._Robin_,"he said, finally giving up the title to its rightful owner. "I hope...I hope the Titans give you your second chance."Robin grinned, nodding.

"Thanks. Good luck, Jason,"he said.

* * *

"Is he gone?"Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire were waiting outside the tower when Robin came out.

"He's leaving now. Going to Gotham,"Robin explained.

"Oh, are you sending him to--"Starfire began.

"Yeah. He can help him,"Robin replied.

"I still think he deserves to go to jail,"Beast Boy grumbled.

"No. He needs help. Batman can help him more than a prison cell could,"Robin said.

"And you are sure this is...safe?"Starfire asked.

"No. I'm not sure. But we can all take chances,"Robin said. The others all nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Sometimes we take bigger chances than we should."They all turned to see Red X. He was dressed in normal clothes, no costume, no masks...the Titans finally could see what he really looked like. He was very pale and sickly, his dark hair making him look paler. His eyes were haunting and empty, and his lips curled down, incapable of a smile.

"I just wanted to--"he began. Raven turned away from him.

"There's nothing for you to say. Just go,"she ordered. Red X looked at the others. Starfire and Beast Boy each looked in another direction. Red X nodded solemnly.

"_Just go_,"Raven repeated sternly. And Red X turned, walking away from Titans Tower.

"Do you think that was a little--"Robin started.

"No,"Raven replied bluntly. She was hurt. All the Titans were hurt. Robin was prepared for that.

"Right,"Robin said, nodding. "So, are you guys ready to go home?"The Titans all turned to Robin, looks of relief beginning to spread on their faces.

"Very much,"Starfire said. So they all walked into Titans Tower together.

* * *

That evening, there was a knock on their door.

"It's probably investigators or something, coming to question us about the killing. I'll get it,"Robin offered. The Titans had managed to add a few ramps to some entrances, and they always had their elevator, so it was easier for Robin to get from place to place.

Robin opened the door, and looked up in shock when he saw who it was.

"Hey."

"...Cyborg?"Robin said, as if convincing himself that it was true.

"Yeah. I...heard you were back. Came to see how you were,"Cyborg grunted. He didn't sound the same. He was more hurt than any of the others right now.

"Thanks,"Robin replied. There was a pause. Robin took a deep breath. "Cyborg, there's so much I need to say to you--"

"I know. But I'm...not ready yet. I'm not ready for _this_. I'm...not ready to come back," Cyborg said. Robin nodded sadly.

"Right..."he said, though he didn't agree at all. He wanted Cyborg back, he wanted to talk to him, to apologize, to make everything better. But he had to respect Cyborg's decision.

"I will come back though. Just not yet. I need some time,"Cyborg assured him. Robin offered a small smile.

"We'll be waiting for you, Cyborg,"he said. Cyborg grinned back.

"Thanks, man."And he turned, walking off. Robin grinned to himself. Cyborg had said 'man' again. He was beginning to forgive him.

* * *

That night, Robin was sitting on the roof, looking out at the city. It was so big...and it all needed to be protected. How could he have put someone so reckless, someone who he hardly even knew, someone so _dangerous_, in charge of this beautiful city? How could he risk everything like that? How could he forgive himself for what he had done? The others may be able to forgive him over time, but when could he forgive himself?

"Robin?"Robin turned when he heard Starfire's voice. She looked scared...and sad.

"Oh, hey Starfire. Is something wrong?"he asked. Starfire shook her head as she walked over to him carefully.

"No...I just wanted to come check on you. How are you feeling?"she asked.

"Pretty good. I'm still getting used to the whole wheelchair thing, but I think I'm getting the hang of it. It took a lot of coaxing to get Dr. Whitmore to let me come back here instead of going into rehab. I'm not even really supposed to be in a wheelchair yet,"Robin explained.

"Perhaps you should return to the hospital, then?"Starfire suggested.

"Nah, I'll be fine,"Robin assured her. Starfire sat down next to Robin, also looking out across the city. The wind was blowing her hair back, and Robin could see the look of deep sadness in her eyes.

"Starfire...something's wrong. Tell me what it is,"Robin said softly. Starfire looked up at Robin, and he could see small tears forming in her eyes.

"Robin...you left us alone. It was...it was frightening without you,"she said sadly.

"Starfire, I know. And I'm sorry. I wish none of this had ever happened. If I could go back in time--"Starfire took Robin's hand, looking into his eyes.

"I know you cannot promise that you will never be injured again. I know that you will always make mistakes. But may you please promise me one thing?"she asked.

"Of course, Starfire. Anything,"he said.

"Will you promise that you will always come back to me?"Starfire asked. Robin smiled at her, squeezing her hand tighter.

"I will always come back to you, Starfire,"he promised. Starfire's eyes welled with tears, and she hugged Robin tightly.

"Robin...I forgive you,"she whispered in his ear. Robin hugged her back, smiling to himself. It's never quite so hard to forgive yourself, when you always have the forgiveness of others around you.

**_THE END_**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the ending of this story! I really appreciate you all reading and reviewing this. Thanks!**


End file.
